Packaging for planters for transport and storage present certain challenges. For example, planters have open top end and are typically tapered inward toward a substantially closed bottom surface. To package the planters effectively for transport and storage, each planter is traditionally individually packaged in a closed box. However, such arrangements result in significant bulk, much of the interior of the box including wasted space. Thus more transport space is needed to transport traditionally boxed planters, thereby increasing costs for transporting such planters. Moreover, the boxes do not secure together, thus may be susceptible to moving or falling over during transport. Further, storage of the traditionally boxed planters is also an issue. Individually boxed planters take up significant space.
Another issue is that the planters are not visible to the end consumer in traditionally boxed arrangements. Either marketing images need to be positioned on the exterior of the box or each box must be opened and the planter taken out at a point of purchase display. Either option increases costs.
What is needed is a planter packing arrangement that provides more efficient space management for both transport and storage, as well as providing visibility of the planter to the end consumer.